


Самоубийство в окопах

by Rosa_Mystica



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Friendship, Other, Songfic, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Mystica/pseuds/Rosa_Mystica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Молитесь, чтобы никогда не знать, <br/>Тот ад, где юность будет умирать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самоубийство в окопах

**Author's Note:**

> Видимо я мазохист, потому что я не люблю, не читаю и, уж тем более, не пишу фанфики со смертью персонажа, но недавно наткнулась на стих Зигфрида Сассуна "Самоубийство в окопах" и меня буквально понесло, прорвало (называйте как хотите).
> 
> Думаю, тут подходит песня Адель - Skyfall.

_Умирать не хочет никто, но что если смерть — единственный выход?_

Ледяной дождь заливает глаза, пробирается под воротник грубой шинели, холодным дыханием охлаждая разгоряченную кожу, стучит по каске, отдается грохотом в барабанных перепонках, смешивается со звуками разрывающихся снарядов и вместе с ними и тел, каплями капает с носа. Будто разразились небеса, выплевывая на землю, на обессиленных людей свой гнев в виде холодных обжигающих капель, пропитанных запахом смерти, потом, запахом кровоточащих ран, холодной стали пуль, надрывными криками умирающих и стонами раненых, смешивающийся с грязной кровью и рыхлой землей окопов.

Найл до побеление костяшек сжимает приклад автомата, сквозь пелену дождя слыша грохот выстрелов и болезненные зойки. Дождь омывает его загорелое, обветренное сухим ветром и опаленное горячим солнцем лицо. Руки в крови, автомат в крови, земля в крови, все в крови. Мир словно окрасился в темно-багровый оттенок, река превратилась в вязкую красную жидкость от мертвых тел, плавающих и утопающих в ней.

Раскаты грома заглушает очередной залп артиллерии, вспышка молнии растворяется в разорвавшемся неподалеку снаряде и чей-то, только что утраченной, жизни.

В ушах звенит, в голове гудит, руки саднят, раны кровоточат, ноги болят, нервы натянуты словно струны, что вот-вот лопнут, глухие удары сердца, что с силой бьется о ребра, эхом разносятся по закоулкам сознания. Мыслей нет. Их словно и не существовало, сейчас телом правят инстинкты, что вопят о спасении.

Найл не слушает их. Он только сильнее сжимает приклад, сцепив зубы и зажмурив глаза, неустанно нажимает на курок, градом выпуская свистящие пули, забирающие жизни на той стороне переправы.

На войне границы правил и принципов размываются, нет четкого плана действий, все решают обстоятельства. Тут или ты, или тебя. И на этом все.

Пули рыхлят землю, дождь превращает её в кровавое месиво, ветер зарывается в мокрые волосы и рвет одежду. Найл сглатывает, во рту сухо, пересохшим языком он пытается смочить, саднящие частым покусываем, губы, чувствует металлический привкус крови. Легче не становится.

В сознании звенит только три слова: « _дожить до рассвета_ ».

***

Бой идет часов восемь, приближается рассвет, такой же кровавый как и вся природа, окружающая мелкую речку и одинокий деревянный мост, за которого были отданы десятки, а то и сотни жизней. Он чернеет, укутанный смогом и едким дымом, смеется злым, угрюмым смехом в наступившей на пару часов утренней тишине, издевается над ранеными солдатами с обоих боков речушки, что с ненавистью или облегчением смотрят на него. Он возвышается над мутными водами, истерзанный пулями и облитый горячей кровью.

Солнце медленно ползет по горизонту, освещая первыми тоненькими лучами устрашающее побоище, словно успокаивая, скользит по выживших, теплотой надежды целуя их кожу и поджигая почерневшие ресницы; словно оплакивая, скользит по мертвым, которым не суждено было увидеть рассвет.

Наконец Найл может вздохнуть, перевести дух, обернуться. Хотя лучше бы он этого никогда и не делал. Их окоп, который они с таким трудом рыли несколько дней, заполнен окровавленными трупами, то ли разорванными безжалостными снарядами, то ли продырявленными холодными пулями. В легкие попадает смрад тел, вязкой грязи и лишь еле уловимый запах азота после дождя, что заставляет снова и снова жадно глотать воздух, надеясь насытиться им, промыть грудь, кровь и каждую клетку в теле, отмыться от чужой крови, от отчаяния и страха, твердо засевшие в ноющей груди.

Нет, не  _об этом_ он мечтал, _не этого_ хотел, _не к этому_ стремился. Война, так внезапно оборвавшая его нормальную жизнь, отобрала у него все: дом, семью, друзей, _будущее_. Она послала его на фронт, вручив дрянной автомат в руки и сказав идти защищать свою страну. Он её послушался и пошел, надеясь, что долго она не продлится, и он в скором времени снова увидит родных, переберет шершавыми пальцами металлические струны гитары и снова сможет рисовать карикатуры на профессоров в книгах, взятых в библиотеке. Но она словно смеялась, расползаясь густым туманом по земле, укутывая запахом смерти города и села, ползла все дальше, скрепя подошвами сапог и лязготом оружия.

Дни сменяли ночи, и ничего не менялось, только все больше и больше живых людей привозили бесчисленные грузовики, но еще больше они увозили раненых. Найл всегда с горечью наблюдал за такими же молодыми новоприбывшими как и он, чью юность забрала голодная война, неловко зажимающими только что выданные автоматы, с глазами, в которых еще плескалась, не угасшая смертью, надежда. Скудная еда, грязная затхлая во флягах вода, ноющее от постоянного ношения оружия плечо, надоедливая усталость в ногах, натертая жесткой тканью кожа и не покидающее ни на секунду беспокойство, — постоянные спутники солдата. Найл ненавидел все это. Его еще детская душа требовала свободы, беззаботности, _жизни_.

Холодными вечерами, когда не разрешали даже разжечь костер, чтобы не выдавать свое присутствие врагу, сидя в душных окопах и покуривая остатки сигарет, врученные какой-то доброй душой, Найл думал о жизни которую хотел бы иметь, думал о жизни которую _имел бы_ , не будь этой проклятой войны. В такие моменты ему даже порой казалось, что еще не все потеряно, что ему только двадцать и у него еще есть шанс на светлое будущее, но потом, где-то вдалеке слышались раскаты взрывов, возвращавшие его в реальность, в кровавую реальность, где нельзя строить планы на будущее, потому что через секунду можно уже лежать с дыркой в голове или красным пятном на груди.

И сейчас, видя обратную сторону войны, где не говорится о героизме и славной отдачи жизни за страну, Найл подумал, что тоже хотел бы вот так вот лежать под открытым небом в луже собственной крови. Он завидовал погибшим, ведь для них кончился этот земной ад, кончились ночные кошмары, приследовавшие их каждую божью ночь, больше нет боли, нет потери, нет грусти, нет разочарования, нет этой бессмысленной жизни в окопах, грязи и хрипов умирающих товарищей.

Слезы горечи выступили из его когда-то ясно голубых глаз, ком обиды сдавил железными тисками горло, хотелось что есть силы закричать, но не было на это сил, поэтому осталось только прислониться в сыпучей земле окопа и зарыдать, сжимая в кулаки руки, будто пытаясь раздавить, вырвать и уничтожить из груди ту боль, ледяными пальцами душащую горло.

Найл вспомнил о Гарри: мальчике с зелеными любопытными глазами, которые со временем помутнели, и непослушными каштановыми кудрями, что всегда мешали ему есть и которые сейчас разбросаны по грязной земле, пропитаны засохшей кровью своего хозяина.

Он _тоже_ мертв.

Он лежит, словно упавшая с пьедестала статуя, холодный и разбитый, _такой юный и такой прекрасный_. Бледная фарфоровая кожа изрезана царапинами, отставленными пулями и осколками, на груди алеет пара ран, из которых все ещё тоненькими струйками сочилась кровь, унося с собой скудные остатки жизни. Глаза подняты к небу, застыли в ужасе, рот открыт в немом крике, руки безвольно раскинуты в стороны. Он словно падшая звезда, мальчик, мечтавший открыть свой собственный цветочный магазинчик на розе улиц в Лондоне, мечтавший каждое утро вдыхать пьянящий запах цветов, проводить подушечками пальцев по нежным лепесткам, а вечером пить вино из красных роз, терпкое на вкус, как утверждал он, а ночью сидеть на балконе своей небольшой квартирки под мириадами мерцающих звезд, пытаясь соединить их в новые созвездия, слушая тишину, безмолвную луну, легкий скрежет тонарма по виниловым пластинкам и тихие звуки музыки, разливающиеся по прохладному ночному воздуху.

Он, как и многие здесь, так и не увидел рассвета.

Боль, досада, обида мертвыми кандалами оковали тело блондина, сжали легкие, забились под ногти, въелись в кожу, в каждую пору, по венам пробрались до самого сердца, заставляя того еще быстрее гонять кровь по телу. Потому что это _не_ справедливо. Потому что в свои двадцать лет Найл не должен, склонившись над истерзанным, бездыханным телом, оплакивать потерянную, увядшую навсегда _юность_. Он не должен лихорадочно перебирать в дрожащих пальцах позолоченные утренним солнцем кудри, не должен закрывать изумрудные наивные глаза, что еще совсем недавно светились жизнью, не должен видеть гримасу боли, навеки застывшую в чертах его лица, не должен ненавидеть себя за то, что остался жив, что он единственный кто еще дышит, чье сердце все еще бьется, а на глазах выступают горячие слезы.

Все это так несправедливо…

***

Речка продолжает нести свои мутные воды, окропляя берег, смешанной с мулом и песком, кровью, солнце продолжает подниматься в небо, роковой мост продолжает зловеще усмехаться в тени верб, когда затишье после долгого боя прорезает еще один, _последний_ выстрел, забирающий последнюю жизнь у переправы. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr - bluebonnetuniverse


End file.
